


火上加油

by Aaainam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: fire meets gasoline





	火上加油

他們把世界的火撲滅以後，下了一場大雨。

所以鮮少赤裸上半身的里歐弗提亞就這樣感冒了。

自從里歐弗提亞變回普通人以後，加洛提莫斯自告奮勇照顧很可能會流落街頭的少年。里歐的摩托車變成了一堆廢鐵，原本那件衣服只剩下褲子，上衣是什麼時候脫掉的？加洛好像有點想不起來了。

他甩了甩手上的鑰匙，轉開家裡的大門。玄關靜悄悄的，甚至燈都沒開，客廳隱隱閃著光線，加洛一看見就知道又是里歐、又是里歐！里歐又在打遊戲了。

「回來了。」里歐頭也不抬地說，隨即他的注意力又回到遊戲畫面上。「坎羅。」

坎羅的聲音經過機械處理以後些微失真，加洛都聽見了。「 BOSS ！」里歐討厭用耳機，加洛討厭不用耳機的里歐。

「梅斯。」里歐從坐姿瞬間換成了躺姿，他鬆軟的金色頭髮鋪在加洛的沙發上。加洛每天都在清這些金色頭髮，它們亮晶晶的，而且很細很軟，和他的髮質完全不一樣。

加洛把啤酒放到桌上，他看見里歐要伸手過來拿，又把啤酒放得遠一點。「我的哦。」加洛指了指自己。里歐隨便回答了一個「嗯」，他修長的雙腿高高抬起，在空中甩了甩。「要上了！」

加洛在廚房裡聽著客廳的聲響。里歐不再是燃燒者以後，把火一般的熱情放在了遊戲上面，他的追隨者們也是，據說他們的公會叫做「 Mad Burnish 」，里歐聽說這個謠言的時候，他很快否定了，他們才不想自稱「 Mad 」。

Burnish 。

火焰從爐子裡竄出，青色的中火冉冉燃燒，加洛將不沾鍋安穩地放在火爐上，瓦斯味以及熾熱的火焰，客廳那裡一團亂的聲音，里歐吃剩沒洗的泡麵碗堆在洗碗槽裡。加洛已經換上了短褲，他用左腳搔搔右腳，有蚊子。

廚房窗外一片粉紅色的雲緩緩飄過，是晚霞吧。淡藍色的窗簾框起窗外的景色，和平有種讓人昏昏欲睡的味道。加洛聽見里歐起身去調冷氣，他喜歡吹 28 度，在那之下就太冷了。那雙失去了火焰的雙手，總是在深夜裡往加洛的衣服伸去。冰冰涼涼地貼上加洛的腹肌，把加洛從睡夢中驚醒。

里歐的呼吸聲，在耳邊。輕輕的，好像貓咪。頭髮軟軟的，好像貓咪。

里歐輕輕地抽氣。

他的手指往上移，再往上移。「加洛。」里歐說。「明明醒著吧。」雖然醒著卻不想睜開眼睛，加洛大笨蛋。「只蓋毯子太冷了。」里歐用腳底蹭加洛的小腿。「加洛提莫斯。」

「……幹嘛啦。」加洛勉強把眼睛打開一道縫，里歐正用指尖摩娑他的肚臍，一雙冷冰冰的腳擠進加洛的雙腿之間。里歐發出了滿足的聲音。

「加洛、太棒了。」

「……笨蛋。」加洛又把眼睛閉了起來。「給你買插電的暖暖包你又不要。」他把里歐的腳板夾在大腿的軟肉裡，里歐動了動腳趾，他在加洛的懷裡找到了一個舒服的位置，那裡可以聽見加洛心跳的聲音。

他慢慢把臉頰靠到加洛的胸前，加洛的沐浴乳味道，和他的是一樣的。加洛的洗髮精味道，也和他的是一樣的。里歐的指尖在加洛的肩膀上跳躍。「加洛。」

「我還是有點冷。」里歐金色的頭髮，和加洛藍色的頭髮纏繞在一起，枕頭上有里歐躺到凹陷的痕跡。他細碎的金髮親吻著加洛的臉頰。「加洛。」

加洛抬起身體。他知道里歐正撐著頭盯著他看，里歐擅自在早上睡覺，又擅自在晚上失眠，他趴在加洛的身上，把加洛當成溫暖的靠墊。

「快讓我熱起來，加洛。」里歐俯下身，用他尖尖的犬齒啃咬加洛。「加洛。」

「……」加洛嘟噥了什麼，里歐很難聽得清楚，但加洛伸出雙手，從他的背後擁抱住他，溫暖的雙腿為他打開，里歐的手指滑向加洛微微潮濕的腿根。

加洛的身體，熱熱的，軟軟厚厚的。曬過太陽的時候，很香。里歐張開嘴巴，伸出舌尖。他用唇尖叼起加洛的嘴唇，像啃咬一顆水蜜桃，像很挑剔地吃一顆櫻桃。

加洛半睡半醒。「我是烈焰救火隊，怎麼可以、放火。」他棉質的睡褲滑下臀部，里歐推起加洛的身體，里歐的夜晚是精力旺盛的夜晚，他俏麗的臉頰浮現紅暈，感覺愈來愈熱了，就像要著火一樣，頭腦都要融化了。

「哈啊、加洛。」里歐撐開加洛的臀肉，把自己放進加洛的臀溝磨蹭。他看得出來加洛的身體已經開始興奮，外露的性器勃起了，在床單上擦出一道深色的水漬。「加洛，我好像發燒了。」

加洛立即睜開眼睛，用右手貼上里歐的額頭。他淺藍色的睫毛在臉頰上投落一片陰影，里歐又湊過來咬他，用牙齒輕輕在他身上留下痕跡，加洛拉住棉褲的一邊，把那件東西從自己的身上脫下來，里歐就在那個時候，慢慢擠進了加洛的身體裡。

好溫暖、好舒服。加洛的脖子泛起了青筋，他開始憋氣，眼眶流出鹹鹹的眼淚，里歐抱住加洛的腰，好燙、好濕，好像快要融化了一樣，好熱、好熱。

加洛明明是縱火犯。

＊

沙發上仰躺著的里歐聽見熄火的聲音。他踮起腳尖踏過地毯，穿過晚餐的香氣，伸手抓住了加洛圍裙的蝴蝶結。


End file.
